Hard Candy Soft Core Just As Sweet : refreshed
by bxk-freakazoid
Summary: EDITION of BXKMANIAC'S ONESHOT! Ben sneaks into Kevin's room and finds something else! :D


**_hello ppl! _**

**_just a small work I did. I was going thru my works on fanfiction tht i wrote as bxkmaniac. and my god, I was so mbarrassed! I mean, the commas were not proper, and the thought processes were not in italics, and the time lapses were not separated, ekzetarah ekzetarah! oh dear ,I was like _'damn'_. but you see, it was written by me in 2010, and well, I was new to writing on the internet, even though I was writing stories in my books. and, I had so many ideas tht time, ideas that kept growing like the Beanstalk that took Jack to the castle of Giants! but I was not really polished on the writing part :3 but now, I guess, me as bxkfreakazoid is one level up from me as bxkmaniac, when it comes to writing._**

**_so im gonna re-edit this one-shot I wrote as bxkmaniac, (bxkmaniac even mispelt the title -_-' silly me) called 'Hard candy Soft Core Just As Sweet'._**

**_hope you guys like it! :D_**

**_warning : boyxboy, yaoi, gay stuff._**

**_disclaimer : I do not own ben ten alien force. :)_**

* * *

**_HARD CANDY, SOFT CORE, JUST AS SWEET [refreshed]_**

"Oh, dang! This one's _Kevin's_ badge!"

Ben and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothies, Ben's most favourite place in the world. Ben had managed to cajole Kevin into handing him the plumber's badge, just to examine it for fun. He was always wondrous about how the raven would modify the badge according to his needs and ideas.

And the raven-haired teen, who was always possessive about his thing, had warned Ben to return it when he demanded. The brunette had agreed cheerfully.

And the outcome?

Ben handed him his own badge by mistake, instead! And there was no turning back now! Kevin was already reluctant handing Ben his stuff, given how famous Ben was for creating troubles, and now, if he found that Ben had accidentally switched it with _his..._

The thought of a furious Kevin itself gave him goosebumps. He somehow had to get his Badge switched with Kevin's. But how?...

_Ahhhh! Yes, of course!_

-The next day-

"Uhh, Kevin?", asked Ben, timidly drawing circles on the ground with his shoe.

"Where're you going with this?" asked Kevin suspiciously, turning to look at him with his luscious brown eyes. He was leaning against his green Camero, with his arms folded across his chest, and now with an eyebrow raised.

"My…parents. They aren't home, and I forgot the key…so I was kinda hoping if you'd let me over to your place…till they come back at midnight."

"Hmm...", he raised an eyebrow, "How come you didn't mention that all day? Its almost evening right now."

"Guess I sort of... forgot?", attempted Ben, trying to look as innocent as he could. It was a gift to have those green eyes.

"Nasty excuse, kid;" Kevin looked down his nose at the shorter teen sceptically, and then added, "But since _when_ have we asked each other if we could stay over?", smiled Kevin.

_Phew, nearly died right there_, thought Ben.

o.o.o

Ben had planned to switch the badges, by sneaking into Kevin's room. He had done the whole planning from Kevin's car as the raven drove them to his bachelor pad.

"Make yourself at home, Tennyson!" Kevin announced, giving Ben another dazzling smile, and throwing the car-keys on the nearby tea-table. He was then walking into the kitchen probably to fix himself and his best friend something to eat.

An hour passed while Ben tried to find excuses to go upstairs without looking suspicious. It was hard work, considering his eye-twitching and the manner Kevin would only accept very feasible excuses, so that's why it took him that long. But victory was on the hero's side!

"_Finally!_ _Kevin's room!_", sighed Ben, finally able to sneak into the older teen's messy masculine room.

Typical. Ben had been in Kevin's room a lot of times, when they had missions requiring it, but he had never rummaged through all his stuff. He looked here and there, but couldn't find the badge. And then he found himself standing infront of a large locker-like cupboard.

"Might as well check it out," he shrugged.

Thankfully there were no locks on it. Once he opened the door, his mouth dropped open—

The inside of the door was covered in photos; not an inch of free space on the door was spared. Photoes of Ben, Kevin and Gwen when they were 10, in all sorts of poses and expressions; and also a strip of photos from a photo booth, of Ben and the Goth, goofing off, with smirks, childish pouts, and silly faces; a few pictures of young Ben and young Kevin holding up victoriously their new Sumo Slammer DVD, etc. There were also all sorts of solo pictures of Kevin, with his car; at the beach; in his first tux, ...with Ben?

"Of course! At the school Ball night", smiled Ben remembering how good the raven had looked effortlessly.

Here and there, all sorts of pics,..until he found one that shocked him such that his face lit up in red shades—

There was a picture of Ben's 10 year old self grinning, and another one taken only a few days ago, with coincidentally the same grin. The two pictures were attached together side-by-side, carefully, with cello-tape.

What actually touched Ben was that the attached-photos were stuck in a safe corner of the door, with a rough red-marker heart on it's side. Possessive, and irregular, probably drawn by a guy who cared naught about hearts.

A bigger blush heated Ben's face.

What did this mean? If two pictures of Ben (in the two stages of his life when he met Kevin), with a heart sketched on it, was found on the inside of cupboard of the handsome, pessimistic, 'don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone' Kevin, then did that mean...?

_Kevin...__likes__ me?!_

_...Nah... Never gonna happen. This is just some other thing. __Well, enough scrounging memories that are confusing me._

Ben decided to check the shelves of the cupboard for the object of his mission to this home. He scrammed among a lot of random stuff : comics, car magazines, dumb bells, sports magazines, alien-techs, and ... a diary?!

_Kevin?! A diary?! Kevin, who gives nothing about feelings? And he has such a sensitive thing of possession?!_

It definitely said 'Diary: Kevin Levin' on the front!

Ben eagerly flipped the pages of the book. But inside, he found no diary entries; it was full of lists ! Lists of people he liked, and hated, things he loved, and hated, things that bothered him, yada, yada, yada. Probably, he was far too much of an on the-go person to sit down and write essays about his feelings. And this list-making was just his way of getting things done quick.

One list that caught Ben's green eyes was :

**Things I Crave :**

**1-cars**

**2-the colour black**

**3-Ben**

**4-rock music**

**5- ...**

**6- ...**

**...**

Ben's mouth fell open and did his eyes go wide as saucers.

'_BEN?!'…I'm in his list?! He c-c-craves me?! And no sign of Gwen's name anywhere near it!_

What a revelation. Maybe Kevin made a mistake, spelling 'Ben' instead of 'Gwen'? Or...maybe not? But most importantly, was this even possible?! All that Ben knew about the good-looking ruffian was that he was straight and a womaniser. Where did the third entry of his 'cravings' list fit in?!

And then, as Ben flipped the page in a lost daze, another one list caught his attention:

**People I Love and can't do without:**

**Ben**

**Ben**

**Ben**

**Ben**

**...**

**...**

Ben's mouth flew open, so wide, his jaws hurt. His large eyes scanned the page and saw that his name may have been written almost sixty times. And the way each name was written, it was as if Kevin would jot them down at different times; sometimes the ink was different, sometimes the running hand was neat, sometimes hurried, sometimes as if in his sleep. It struck Ben that, similar to how a person writes in his diary everyday, Kevin must have been writing down Ben's name once in the list every single day.

_What the hell?!_

Ben's heart was racing now. A mile to a minute. So many questions, so many confusing scenarios. So many surprising revelations. All swirling in his head.

But he couldn't read anymore, because he could pick up faint breaks of Kevin's iPod music, loud even though he had earplugs on.

_Oh No! He's coming! What do I do?! HE'D KILL ME IF HE SAW ME GOING THROUGH HIS PRIVATE STUFF!_

Ben quickly put back the book in its messy place, and closed the door of the cupboard as noiselessly as he could, though that was stupid given that Kevin's ears were jammed with music.

Kevin approached his room, music becoming clearer.

_Oh man...!_

Ben's eyes darted around the room in fear, he was unaware that he was now panting, like a thief about to be cornered. One look at the attached bathroom in Kevin's room, and Ben decided to hide in there.

The door of Kevin's room flew open, as the teen stylishly slid into the room as if on ice, and the song blared from his earplugs:

_My first kiss went a little like this-_

_I said, no more sailors an' no more soldiers,_

_with your name in a heart, tattooed upon their shoulders!_

_Kisses like whisky, it gets me drunk,_

_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue..._

Then, he switched the iPod off, and with a single swing, pulled it off him, and threw it on the table. He had absolutely _no idea_ that Ben's hiding in the bathroom.

Ben was simply struggling from inside the tiled bathroom, spinning around in circles, nearly going mad. Where would he hide?

His eyes rested on the shower curtain that hid the large bathtub behind it. In a flash, Ben climbed into the tub, pulled the curtain halfway, and sat down in the tub with his arms hugging his knees pressed to his chest. He sat huddled behind the curtain so that Kevin wouldn't see him. He hoped like hell that Kevin would go back down stairs or do _anything_ that didn't involve the bathroom or the raven's bedroom.

Fate.

Kevin actually walked _right into_ the bathroom.

_Damn... _Ben gulped.

He walked in his usually slow manner, and looked at the mirror above the wash basin. "Lookin' good, handsome", said he to his reflection as he chuckled to himself. For a person who had no one with him all his life, it was a normal thing to be talking to a mirror. His reflections and his shadows were the only two things that never left him, no matter how he behaved to them.

Then, he turned on the tap and washed his face. Then looked in the mirror again.

"Hmm. I guess a little wash should make me fresher. Besides, this hair aint gonna 'handsome' itself!"

Next moment, to Ben's excitement (the brunette could peer at Kevin without the older one seeing him), Kevin cupped his hands under the running tap, and splashed the collected water right over his head.

Just watching the glass-like drops slide down his silken raven hair, made Ben's neck prick oddly with heat.

_Wow. Kevin's hair looked great when wet! Kinda like the times when we would go to the beach._

Then, the wet-headed teen pondered at himself as he stared at the mirror, hands on hips, "I guess I'll get a bath, altogether! Tennyson is probably wandering off down the streets. Or maybe he's downstairs, probably trying to empty my fridge, or something. If he needs anything, he'll just get it himself." He shrugged to himself.

_Oh shit!_

At first, Ben was panicking, and then, Ben had to bit down his lip hard, to stop from squealing when he watched Kevin take off his two shirts. The dashing teen cracked his knuckles and cracked his neck, and let out a relaxed sigh at his muscles.

And Ben? _Far_ from relaxed.

He was burdened under the sudden arousal of sensuality.

Even as he watched, Ben saw a drop of colourless water slide from the sodden hair, down Kevin's spine, between the strong shoulder blades, down the narrow waist, to be absorbed at the waist of his jeans. Ben shivered with excitement, his eyes glowing like neons from behind the curtain that he peeked through.

_Just look at him! Wow! Okay,...Control it, Ben. Stay calm..._

That was better said than done. It was taking all of Ben's might to keep himself from sighing or moaning. Not to mention the burn somewhere down his body that he was getting really embarrassed about.

It sent chills down his spine to watch more water drops trickle down Kevin's well-built chest, too.

_Why did he have to be so...so... illegally and unfairly HOT?! Ugh!_

Kevin seemed to be about to unbuckle his pants as well, (Ben's hair stood on end at that moment) but he paused and walked over to the collection of shower gels he had, and tried to decide which one to use.

"Should I use Axe spice, or Axe heat ? Spice? Heat? Spice? Heat?..." he stood akimbo again.

_So that's what he uses! No wonder he smells so good! That scent..._ gulped Ben, trying hard, hard, hard to stay silent.

"I think spice'll do. It'll heat things up a bit! I bet Tennyson would like it," smiled Kevin, unaware of Ben gaping hungrily at the super model body.

He flicked open the top of the shower gel bottle with one hand, concentrating his attention on it, while his other hand slipped between the shower curtains to turn on the shower. Ben held his breath, Kevin's hand missing his head by an inch. As Kevin was busy checking out the manual on the bottle for no reason, he hadn't noticed that a splat of the blue gel had dripped on the floor.

The water splashed down from the faucet, filling the tub that Ben was sitting in.

Ben was so close to groaning. He was drenched now, water filling up around him, while he hoped against hope that Kevin would not notice the sound of water falling on him, making it obvious that there was something in the tub already. But thankfully, Kevin was too oblivious at the moment.

Water filled up to Ben's collar bones.

Kevin set the bottle of shower-gel aside and turned to the curtain. One _whack_ and it completely swings aside, revealing a huddled-up Ben, with his head like an island in an Ocean. He was looking up, big green eyes glazed and nervous, a stupid smile of fear on his blushing face, wet brunette hair almost gone dark, his fringe stuck to his forehead, licking his eyes.

"WHAT THE?! _TENNYSON_?!"

"Uhh..hi, Kevin...", grinned Ben sheepishly, wiggling his fingers in the 'hello' gesture.

Kevin looked at Ben as if the latter had grown a ten-headed serpent from his ears. "What're you doin' in my bathtub?!" demanded the older teen in his sensuous drawling voice, his pair of half-lidded brown eyes also demanding explanations.

"I...umm... actually, _that_ is an excellent question...", stammered Ben, trying not to cry out, _You're so hot, I could lick you all up like you're a statue made of candy!_

"Ben?", asked Kevin again, when Ben spaced out a moment.

"I...uh... I like candy?"

"Ugh," Kevin shook his wet head, one hand on hip and the other pinching the bridge of his nose, "You just can't get any weirder, can you?"

Ben blinked back in reply, not sure how to retort to that.

"Just get outta my tub, kid," mumbled Kevin irritatedly, as he stepped forward and put out a muscular hand to help soggy Ben up,... when Kevin's foot slipped on the splat of blue gel, and he tumbled forward!

The next second, the two teens 'were one on top the other' under the water. Kevin's heavy body thumped against Ben's slender frame, weighing down on the brunette like an anchor into the floor of the tub. A superbly hot anchor, worthy mention.

Under the water, their faces close, Kevin noticed that he was always right about how beautiful Ben's green eyes were, all crystal-like and iridescent while his hair surrounded his head like hazel velvet threads.

Ben wanted to drown into the now even more sensuous eyes that Kevin had under water, his raven hair tumbling softly around his head, like silken wisps.

Only when they were out of breath, did they move. More like, _Kevin_ moved. He had his palms on the tub floor, on either side of Ben's head, so, he pushed at the palms, thereby raising himself out of the water.

Kevin flung his head back, for a large intake of breath, and once he had a mouthful of lovely oxygen, he quickly backed away to the opposite end of the tub. With nothing to hold him down, Ben rose from the water like a cork.

Kevin stared at Ben, his brown eyes boring through the strands of dripping black hair that stuck to his face, some hair spilling on his shoulders. He was upto his collar bones in water, and panting.

Ben stared back, green eyes staring through the fringe of his brunette mop, and he was also panting.

What a brilliant turn of events.

Kevin looked away, irritated and possibly disgusted. Ben was a little miffed by that look of probable 'disgust'.

_Woah. Is this the same guy who wrote in his personal diary that he craved me?!_

"Ben. Get outta my tub," Kevin growled in a warning.

"I can't. I'm sort of stuck. You'ill have to get out first."

"Fine. Even in my _own_ tub_,_" mumbled the older teen, as he gripped the sides of his tub and stood up in a sudden movement, all the water like waterfalls poured off the crevices of his chest dramatically. The sodden jeans gone black with wet clung desperately to his hips and the wet material stuck to his strong legs.

Ben almost gaped greedily at the sight of dripping glory, but managed to gulp instead. He regretted having made Kevin get up first. He felt that from the sight he saw, he was burning enough to melt and dissolve in the water around them.

Kevin's sexy form wordlessly got off the tub, and walked out of the bathroom.

Ben followed, climbing out of the said tub and shivering horribly.

o.o.o

"So,...you...wanna tell me what just happened in there?' asked Kevin, sipping at the hot cocoa, watching a Ben (with a blanket around his shoulders) sipping a cup of the same.

Ben bit his lower lip. He glanced at the speaker.

"Aren't you cold?" Ben asked, looking at Kevin who sat in a pair of dry pants and no shirt.

"Nah. I'm used to the cold."

Ben pondered for a while before answering the previous question shot at him. Then, when he finally turned his head to answer him, he realized that Kevin had inched closer and was seated right next to him. Ben simply gazed at the raven.

"So?" the brown eyes shone as Kevin raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... thing was..."

And Ben gave him the truth; about the misplaced Plumbers badges. But Ben didn't say anything about the photos or the book that he peeked into.

"So, you didn't tell me the simple thing that you took my Badge instead of yours, 'cause you are _freakin'_ _scared_ of me?!" asked Kevin casually.

"…I didn't want to upset you...," stammered Ben.

"Hnh," Kevin shrugged. He then added, "Hey, I'm sorry, though, for the way I behaved back there. Guess I got a bit backed up."

"_You're _sorry?! I'M the one who should apologize for getting into your room!"

A long silence. Ben looked down at his cup, watching the swirls of cocoa eddy lazily. Kevin remained mute while looking elsewhere. Until he finally spoke.

"So,... you not gonna tell me what you think of my lists?"

Ben froze and gave an audible gasp. Immediately, his body shook in anticipated fear, though he tried to remain calm. His heart was thumping in his chest, and his face was growing hotter by the minute.

Kevin actually laughed.

He then leaned in, and gave a teasing whisper into Ben's left ear, "_Love the way you look when you're nervous._"

"I…" Ben started, stammering and fumbling for words, face blushing heavily some more.

"Tell me. You read the one I'm talking about, right? What do you think about it?"

"H-how did you know I read it?"

"All in the way it was kept back in the cupboard."

"Oh. So you knew I was in the bathroom?!"

"No. I thought you'd turned alien and got the hell outta there, fearing me."

"Oh," Ben wanted to smack himself for completely forgetting about his Omnitrix.

While Ben was in thought of how he could have executed a perfect escape with his hoard of aliens, Kevin was losing his patience. "Tell me already," he spoke.

"I..."

"Tennyson, c'mon."

"Uh..."

"Cmon, Tennyson I haven't got all day!"

"OK FINE! I LOVE YOU TOO!", snapped Ben in frustration, brow knitted, finger gripping the cup of cocoa in a vice hold. Suddenly, he gasped at what he had just said. More red shades coloured the brunette's cheeks.

"_That's more like it,_" whispered Kevin, squeezing closer to Ben, his bare chest squashed against the left side of Ben's body. Ben's could practically feel Kevin's hot breath over his neck.

A single tug at the blanket that enveloped an equally bare-chested Ben, made the brunette turn and face Kevin with coy green eyes. And the next second, Kevin's hand slipped in, touched Ben's shoulder under the blanket, and the hand stroked up to his slim warm neck, slid up the side of his blushing face and gripped Ben's jaw to pull his face closer until his lips sealed around Ben's.

That was all Ben needed.

He abandoned his cup of cocoa on the floor, raised his arms, warm from having been under the covers, and tightened them around Kevin's neck and gripped at his raven hair, as the blanket fell off with an ignored whump, and Kevin's arms went around Ben's slender upper body.

Their skins almost fused together; such was the tightness of their hug. Warm and soothing, the feel of each one's skin over the other was enough to lubricate the deep kiss into something _more._

The passionate and vigorous kiss lasted for a long time, finally halted for breath, lips swollen and moist.

Foreheads touching, chests heaving, pulses racing at the speed of light, the boys had no other thoughts in their head except of each other.

"Since...when..?", panted Kevin, gasping for air, nails digging into the back of Ben's neck with passion.

"Dunno...dunno," gasped Ben frustratedly shaking his head, "Its always been there…always... but...I didn't know it until now..."

Kevin may have regained control over breathing, but he had no say over the ecstasy seeping through him. He gave out a territorial growl, suddenly heaving forward and pinning a dazed Ben on the floor, running his lips all over Ben's neck, shoulders and collar bones.

"Mnnghhh….", moaned Ben as Kevin's hand traveled down to his waist, his finger brushing needy at the zipper, only to climb to the belt and attempt to pull the pants below the waist…

Soon, pants and boxers were lying around, with only the warmth of their bodies and one small blanket to protect themselves from the cold.

The half-full cup of cocoa remained on the floor.

- End of Story -

* * *

**_yup. that's it. its a small and mild one shot. Written when I had a brainwave! :3 its not much, compared to the drama I spin nowadays, but hey, we all gotta start somewhere right? :D we're not born geniuses :D just a fangirl here :3_**

**_anyway... I hope you guys like the refreshed one here. plenty of editing without losing the main thing. if you guys want to look back and laugh at the lameness tht I actually wrote as bxkmaniac, do check out bxkmaniac's profile. :P_ **

**peace out! **

**mwah!**

**-bxkfreaky**


End file.
